Uncle Grandpa (Character)
- Uncle Grandpa ▾= - Normal= - Butt= - Emotions▾= - Distress= - Angry= }} - Ailments▾= - Exploding= - Shocked= - Water Balloon= }} - Alterations▾= - No Stache= - Muscles= }} }} - Outfits ▾= - Variations▾= - Pioneer= - Parka= - Drag= - Captain= - 90s= - Sunglasses= - Cowboy= }} - Underwear▾= - 1= - 2= - 3= }} - Suits▾= - News= - Funeral= }} - WorkOut▾= - Gym= - Hiker= - Leg Wrestler= - Robe= - Chicken Man= }} }} - Themes ▾= - Music ▾= - Hip Hop= - Punk= - Metal= }} - Creepy▾= - Kev's World= - Spider= - Skeleton= - Beastoid= }} - Symbolism▾= - Angel= - Devil= }} - Aquatic▾= - Fish▾= - Big= - Normal= - Small= }} - Other▾= - Crab= - Octopus= - Jellyfish= }} - Mermaid= }} }} - Misc. ▾= - Objects▾= - Game Piece= - Origami= }} - References▾= - Ghostbuster= - Final Form= }} - Animals▾= - Grandpooch= }} }} }} |caption= "Good Morning!" |aliases= Bobo (Nickname) |birthday = April 1st |haircolor= Light Red Brown |species = Immortal Humanoid/Shapeshifter Mermaid (The Little Mer-Tiger) |eyecolor= Black, Blue/Turquoise |friends = Mr. Gus Pizza Steve Belly Bag Giant Realistic Flying Tiger Steven Universe |enemies = Aunt Grandma Crazy Baby Various Villains of the series |occupation= Helping to Solve All of the Kids in the World's Problems |residence= The UG RV |interests= Helping Children Peanut Butter Saying "Good Morning" Going on Silly and Zany Adventures |fears= The Dark, The Doctor (formerly) |siblings= Santa Claus (Brother) |others= Everyone's Uncle and Grandpa Aunt Grandma (Aunt and Grandma) |voiced by = Peter Browngardt}} Uncle "Larry" Grandpa is the main Protagonist of the series Uncle Grandpa. He is everyone in the world's uncle and grandpa at the same time. He goes around helping children who have usually never heard of him. The children do not appreciate his help at first, but then realize the great adventures they have with him. He is voiced by Peter Browngardt. Physical Appearance He is a short, older adult who wears black overalls with rainbow shoulder straps, a white collar shirt, and a blue propeller hat that sits on top of his head (which has a prominent lump). He also has a brown mustache, with a tooth sticking out of it, and a large chin. He also wears a talking red fanny pack, known as Belly Bag. Personality Uncle Grandpa is very cheery, and is for the majority of the time happy. He likes to help others, especially his friends, and mainly helps kids around the world. Uncle Grandpa seems to have a different array of magical powers, that range from time travelling to making clones of himself. Uncle Grandpa is always using these magical powers, with the assistance of his Belly Bag of course. At first Uncle Grandpa's plans seem dumb, but in the end his plans work out in his favor and he (not) always gets the job done. Uncle Grandpa's Room Uncle Grandpa and Belly Bag's Room is a real zany room filled with lots of neat toys and accessories that Uncle Grandpa periodically collects over time. The two sleep in Uncle Grandpa's race car bed (Belly Bag is usually strapped to a pillow, as seen in Bottom Bag). There's usually a gumball machine a hot dog poster and a sword seen in any episode that features their room. His bedroom is the most zaniest bedroom in the entire RV. Relationships Mr. Gus Mr. Gus is Uncle Grandpa's bodyguard. He is always there to look out for him and is supposed to do whatever he wants him to do. Mr. Gus doesn't always agree with what Uncle Grandpa says and does, but he is always there for his Uncle Grandpa when he needs his support the most. Pizza Steve Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve are best friends. Uncle Grandpa always believes the lies that Pizza Steve tells him, no matter how ridiculous they may be. Even when it has already been proven to Uncle Grandpa that Pizza Steve is wrong, he still tends to believe everything he says. Pizza Steve has on occasion gone out of his way to help Uncle Grandpa, but he can also exhibit selfishness and lack of care for his Uncle and Grandpa. Regardless of how Pizza Steve may act, Uncle Grandpa will always love him and hold him in high regard. Belly Bag If Uncle Grandpa ever needs anything, Belly Bag is sure to have it. All Uncle Grandpa needs to do is just reach into Belly Bag and take it out. Uncle Grandpa and Belly Bag have been together ever since they were babies. The two of them are great friends. They may not always see eye to eye, but unlike Mr. Gus who will tell Uncle Grandpa straight up, Belly Bag takes a passive approach to his constructive criticism of Uncle Grandpa's actions. Giant Realistic Flying Tiger Giant Realistic Flying Tiger is one of Uncle Grandpa's best friends and also acts as a form of transportation for him when he is not using the RV. Whenever him and the others get into some serious trouble, she is usually the one to come and clean up their mess. Tiny Miracle Tiny Miracle is Uncle Grandpa's robotic assistant and is always happy to help him. He was first seen helping Uncle Grandpa in the episode "Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy". Uncle Grandpa needed help opening a jar of burgers and Tiny Miracle helped him. After that, he needed his help again with cleaning up the mess he made. He helped him again in the episode "Big in Japan" by playing the organ at Mr. Gus's funeral. Tiny Miracle also helped Uncle Grandpa when he wanted to watch TV while on the new couch in Big Trouble for Tiny Miracle, along with other backbreaking tasks the gang made him do. Frankenstein Uncle Grandpa and Frankenstein both have a good connection with each other. In Tiger Trails, Uncle Grandpa needed some Frankenstein Juice to pour on the ground to revive several dead pets and Frankenstein was happy to oblige. In Body Trouble, Frankenstein gave his body to Uncle Grandpa when he needed a new one to show off to Belly Bag. Charlie Burgers Uncle Grandpa helped out Charlie just like he would do with any kid he helps out. At first Charlie was confused to see someone like Uncle Grandpa, but he grew to like him just like the rest of the gang. Uncle Grandpa and the others decided to help Charlie in his time of need and later on in Charlie Burgers, he sacrificed his ball to save everyone from going into the black hole. Charlie helped Uncle Grandpa when his nose was puffed up like a beach ball in Uncle Grandpa Retires and Uncle Grandpa thanked him. Beary Nice Uncle Grandpa and Beary never really interacted in any episodes. In Haunted RV, Uncle Grandpa was trying to get Beary's attention when they met him as if they knew each other for a while. Beary may live in the RV as he was found throughout the episode. Hot Dog Person Uncle Grandpa and Hot Dog Person never really interacted in any episodes. Along with Beary, Hot Dog Person may live inside the RV as he was found with Beary at the end of Haunted RV. Samantha Samantha is Uncle Grandpa's laser hammer which he uses in various episodes such as Locked Out and Sick Bag. Samantha is usually stored inside Belly Bag so he can use it any time he wants. Aunt Grandma Uncle Grandpa's nemesis who tries her best to make Uncle Grandpa obsolete at helping children. She has taken the role of "Aunt Grandma" and the way she usually helps kids is to solve their problems at the source instead of going on an adventure. Uncle Grandpa and Priscilla hold a negative relation towards each other since Uncle Grandpa failed to help her in the 90's, Uncle Grandpa was trying to teach her that all work and no fun was no way to live a life. The two even had a huge fight after Priscilla snapped at Uncle Grandpa. Evil Wizard In Uncle Grandpa Retires, Evil Wizard was trying to sabotage the RV by trying to pop Uncle Grandpa with spiked wheels when he was still a wheel, Uncle Grandpa used a nail file on his wheels, much to the wizard's dismay. Uncle Grandpa also gave him the file for his nails. Evil Wizard later on teased Uncle Grandpa during the race, while Uncle Grandpa was trying to help Evil Wizard by telling him to look out for the ducks in front of him. Xarna Uncle Grandpa helped Xarna when he got the gas for her motorcycle and saved her from being forced to marry Wallace T. Germbug. He gave Xarna a tricycle when she was unable to get gas for her motorcycle and she thanked him for it. Crazy Baby Uncle Grandpa is the main cause to Crazy Baby's existence. In Driver's Test, When Mary couldn't shift into reverse while parallel parking, so Uncle Grandpa tried to help and accidentally unleashed Crazy Baby. into the world. Crazy Baby is easily angered and doesn't seem to like Uncle Grandpa very much. Abilities and Traits Uncle Grandpa has the ability to make clones of himself. His clones only appear without showing how he made them. So it is unknown how he does it. Uncle Grandpa has shown to had the ability to remove parts of his body and make them move on their own. He has removed his head from his body and seems to have a large variety of other heads and bodies of himself in his room. He has also been seen removing his nose in the episode "Belly Bros" and has been seen with a drawer full of noses in his room too. Uncle Grandpa has also been shown to have wizard powers in the episodes "Belly Bros" and "Tiger Trails". Uncle Grandpa will put on a wizard hat and cloak, and can make lightning come out of his hands. Bubble Grandpa Bubble Grandpa is Uncle Grandpa's evil ocean doppelganger as seen in The Little Mer-Tiger. Bubble Grandpa is one who'll bash on anyone if they deny his demands, he's one to believe that all sea creatures should live in the sea and without legs. He has an evil companion similar to Belly Bag and is quite resourceful to Bubble Grandpa. Bubble Grandpa lives in an underwater cave that looks like the RV in the Pacific Ocean, he's formally the ruler of the sea after being turned into a sea snail. As well as Uncle Grandpa, he yields a magical lightning hammer to shapeshift someone into a different creature just like how Uncle Grandpa yields a magical laser hammer. Bubble Grandpa looks like Ursula from The Little Mermaid. Gallery Trivia *In the pilot and "Secret Mountain Uncle Grandpa", he has hairy legs, flab over his eyes, bags under his eyes, and an "X" on his chin. *In the pilot episodes, Uncle Grandpa's propeller beanie hat used to be red, blue, and yellow striped, but when the show was picked up, his propeller beanie hat is now completely blue. *It's possible that Uncle Grandpa isn't human. *Uncle Grandpa's catchphrase is "Good morning!" *As revealed in the episode "Nickname", Uncle Grandpa's nickname is "Bobo" *As shown in "Uncle Grandpa For a Day", Uncle Grandpa is very addicted to peanut butter, even singing a song about peanut butter. *If he is everyone's Uncle Grandpa, that means that he is his own Uncle Grandpa. *Uncle Grandpa has magical powers, and can pull anything out of Belly Bag to help him. *He is the only person that acknowledges Pizza Steve's bragging, and seems to believe in the false claims Pizza Steve usually makes. *In Locked Out , it is shown that he can walk on water and go into space, this is also seen in the episode Tiger Trails. *Uncle Grandpa likes to eat books and homework, as seen in the short after Brain Game and in Uncle Grandpa Ate My Homework!. *It is obvious Uncle Grandpa is able to make many copies and doppelgangers of himself. In fact, these doppelgangers might actually take personalities of their own on. There are a few known Uncle Grandpa doppelgangers so far and they are: **Emperor Krell from "Space Emperor". **Funny Face Head from "Funny Face". **Uncle Grandpa's Babysitter from "Uncle Grandpa Sitter". **Auntie Grandpa from "Jorts". *Uncle Grandpa has apparently been in a state prison before and escaped as told in Charlie Burgers. *Uncle Grandpa's "Mr. Gus is Green" song segment of Uncle Grandpa Sings the Classics is a parody of the look and style of G. G. Allin. *As revealed in "Aunt Grandma" his middle name is Larry. *As revealed in "Grounded", he is allergic to windows. * As revealed in "Prison Break", he is really good at making prank phone calls * In Christmas Special, it is revealed that Uncle Grandpa and Santa are brothers. As well as they look nearly identical when Uncle Grandpa pulls Santa's beard down to "see the resemblance." Character Appearances Season 1 *"Belly Bros" *"Tiger Trails" *"Space Emperor" *"Funny Face" *"Moustache Cream" *"Nickname" *"Driver's Test" *"Uncle Grandpa Sitter" *"Uncle Grandpa Ate My Homework!" *"Uncle Grandpa for a Day" *"Afraid of the Dark" *"Treasure Map" *"Locked Out" *"Jorts" *"Brain Game" *"Mystery Noise" *"Charlie Burgers" *"Uncle Grandpa Shorts" *"Perfect Kid" *"Big in Japan" *"Leg Wrestle" *"Future Pizza" *"More Uncle Grandpa Shorts" *"Viewer Special" *"Bad Morning" *"Prank Wars" *"1992 Called" *"Bezt Frends" *"Food Truck" *"Hide and Seek" *"The History of Wrestling" *"Sick Bag" *"Vacation" *"Aunt Grandma" *"Grounded" *"Haunted RV" *"Internet Troll" *"Not Funny" *"Prison Break" *"Escalator" *"Christmas Special" *"Dog Day" *"Tiger and Mouse" *"Pizza Steve's Diary" *"Ballin'" *"Big Trouble for Tiny Miracle" *"New Kid" *"Uncle Zombie" *"Uncle Caveman" *"Misfortune Cookie" *"Wasteland" Season 2 *"Duck Lips" *"Numbskull" *"Body Trouble" *"Shower Party" *"Uncle Grandpa Land" *"Taco Comet" *"The Fan" *"The Package" *"Are You Talking to Tree?" *"Older" *"Guest Directed Shorts" *"Hundred Dollar Gus" *"Weird Badge *"The Great Spaghetti Western" *"Pal.0" *"Uncle Grandpa at the Movies" *"Bottom Bag" *"Watermelon Gag" *"Uncle Grandpa Babies" *"Birdman" *"Uncle Grandpa Retires" *"Fool Moon" *"Secret Santa" *"Nacho Cheese" *"Mustache Tree" Season 3 *"The Little Mer-Tiger" *"Ball Room" *"Back to the Library" *"Uncle Easter" *"King Gus" *"Uncle Grandpa Movie" *"Lamestation" *"Space Oddity" *"Relaxation Land" *"The Land of the Lost Shadows" *"Pizza Eve" *"The Return of Aunt Grandma" *"Messy Bessy" *"Memory Foam" *"Even More Shorts" *"Fleas Help Me" *"Wicked Shades" *"Except for Cooper" *"In the Clouds" *"The Lepre-Con" *"Fear of Flying" *"G'day Mornin'" *"Uncle Fashion" *"Inventor Mentor" Season 4 *"Jerky Jasper" *"Dinosaur Day" *"RV Olympics" *"Uncle Melvins" *"Uncle Baseball" *"Costume Crisis" *"Uncle Grandpa Runs for President" *"Chill Out" *"The Bike Ride" *"Mr. Gus Moves Out" *"Hiccup Havok" *"MacGuffin" *"Gone to His Head" *"Pony Tale" *"You Can't Handle the Tooth!" *"A Gift for Gus" *"Robo-UG" *"Lil' Mac" *"Disappearing Act" *"Tongue Tied" *"Uncle Dummy" *"Face Fix" *"The Phone Call" *"Uncle Cupid" *"Doctor Visit" *"Cake Mistake" Season 5 *"Sheep Deprivation" *"Trash Cat" *"Uncle Grandpa's Odd-yssey" *"Surprise Party" *"Late Night Good Morning with Uncle Grandpa" *"New Direction" *"Anger Management" *"Pizza Steve's Past" *"Diggin' a Hole" *"Broken Boogie" *"Uncle Grandpa's Uncle Grandpa" *"Transitional Phase" *"Cartoon Factory" *"Date with Gus" *"What's the Big Idea?" *"Full Grown Pizza" *"More Director Shorts" *"High Dive" *"Chess Master Steve" *"Tiny Miracle's Tiny Miracle" *"Uncle Greedpa" *"Exquisite Grandpa" *"Uncle Grandpa: The High School Years" (Last Appearance) Shorts *"Slice of Life with Pizza Steve" *"Tiger Talk" *"Fishing with Uncle Grandpa" *"Uncle Grandpa Changes a Light Bulb" *"Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy" *"Uncle Grandpa Sings the Classics" *"The Legend of the Beardman: The Nighttime Tickler" *"UG Rap Attack" *"Board Game Night" *"E-Mail the Duck" *"Uncle Grandpa Cooks a Burrito" *"Shave Time" *"Ghost Math" *"Bubble Trouble" *"Scary Cyborg Guy" *"Uncle Grandpa Babies" *"Grandpa Cize" *"RV Checkup" *"Lunch Break" *"Squirrel Sweaters" *"Smile Juice" *"Grandpa at Arms" *"How to Draw with Uncle Grandpa" *"Who Wants the Last Pickle" *"Weird Man" *"Chicken Crossing" *"Video Date-Maker Plus!" *"Fix That RV" *"Stinky Elevator" *"Uncle Grandpa and the Can of Beans Stalk" *"Science Time with Uncle Grandpa" *"Cutting the Wire" *"Cloud Gazing" *"Frisky Mustache" *"Ducktor Exam" *"Out of Fuel" *"Race for Shoes" *"Tag Sale" *"Mr. Gus Live" *"Beastoid Bros" *"Oatmeal Day" *"Football" *"Waiting for Coffee" *"The Grampies" *"The Story of Crispin" *"Uncle Grandpa's Free Dancing Lesson" *"Sandwich Mail" *"Uncle Grandpa Takes Care with Crazy Baby" *"Beach Patrol" *"Uncle Grandpa's Puppet Show" *"Uncle Grandpa Sings the Classics Vol. 82" *"Pizza Steve for President" *"Rock and Roll Check Up" *"The Heavy Breather" *"The Uncle Grandpa Wash" *"Movie Time with Uncle Grandpa" *"Farty Socks" *"Burrito Gets to the Hospital with Uncle Grandpa and Friends" *"House of Mirrors" *"Funny Looking Sleep" *"A Lots of Style Check" *"Ule Gapa's Museum" (Non-Speaking) *"Yoga with Uncle Grandpa" *"Private Eye Uncle Grandpa" *"Birds, Can't Live with Them, Can't Live Without Them" *"Stranded" *"Super Cloud" *"Sun of a Dra-Gun" *"D & J's Plumbing Service" *"Inside the Director's Mind with Uncle Grandpa" *"Sit on it" *"Pizza Hansel and Uncle Gretel" *"Sticky Caramel Apple" *"Where's Uncle Grandpa?" *"Toast-Mania Chaos" *"Guess the Character" *"Picture Imperfect" *"Staring Contest" *"Uncle Grandpa's Incredible Journey" *"Will It Stick?" *"Bounce House" *"Curiosities of Nature" *"Uncle Grandpa 101" *"Here Piggy Piggy" *"The Origin of Frankenstein" *"No Farm No Foul!" *"The Weird Zone" *"Unboxing" *"Behind the Scenes" *"Spelling Bee" *"Coolest Lunchbox" Miscellaneous *"Uncle Grandpa (Comic Series)" Crossovers *"Say Uncle" *"The Boredom" *"Crossover Nexus" Quotes *"Good morning!" *"I wonder what Uncle Grandpa has in store for us today. Wait a minute ... I'm Uncle Grandpa." *"NO SHADE TIPPING!" *"Yep, sounds about right." *"No, I said, Giant Realistic Flying Tiger, not Giant Realistic Flying Dolphin." *"Wait a minute ... No cheese?" *"I wonder where Giant Realistic Flying Tiger went looking this beautiful." *"I'm your Uncle Grandpa!" *"That's right, everyone in the world's uncle and grandpa is here." *"I wonder what's going on over there." *'UG: '"Is he still looking?" 'Mummy: '"No." 'UG: '"Then TAG! You're it" *'HS: "'You some kind of wizard?" 'UG: "'No." *"Hey! No one needs to babysit me! I'm older than all of you!" *"Pizza Steve, how could you?! I've lost all respect for you." *"BAD MORNING!" *"Cooking a burrito." *"Yup, It's The Belly Blues. I've definitely seen this before." *"I'm walking on hot dogs. I'm walking on hot dogs. I'm walking on hot dogs." *"Look What We've Done! We Broke Master's Picture! And This Time, We're Goners!" *"But I Don't Wanna Babysitter!" *"Oh, Look! A CAVE!" *"Now What Are We Supposed To Do? You're A Dirty Cartoons!" pt-br:Titio Avô ES:Tío Grandpa (Personaje) ar:العم جدو (شخصية) Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Human Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Males